


Pitching and Catching

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Ashy's Arboretum, Original Work
Genre: Braindrain, Burping, Cock Vore, Hypnosis, M/M, Muscle Growth, Nectar, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Vore, hyper balls, hyper cock, plant based transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: So, everyone’s familiar with the whole baseball metaphor. First base, second base, pitching, catching–but what if it was about botany? And, uh, what if the pitcher caught you? How does this work again? This sure is, like, confusing! Haha, like, what was I even saying, LOL





	Pitching and Catching

It wasn’t Ashton’s fault. His green thumb and textbooks had never led him astray. He had no reason to doubt or fear what was coming after the plants sprouted. After all, these were his children. There wasn’t a single thing he didn’t know about them.

Sweet lavender, with its long stems, fragrant leaves, and thin purple flowers. Savory basil, with its hardy self and delightful taste. Carrots, potatoes, radishes–all roots, all worth rooting for! His greenhouse was painstakingly made into separate chambers for each and every one of his botanical exploits. He loved nothing more than caring for the plants, sowing brothers and sisters into new soil, and harvesting the fruits of his labor. Boys came and went from the conservatory–but the green remained, and so did he.

Some mornings, Ashton would wake and take to the mirror in his bathroom. His disheveled blonde hair, his tired eyes, his tanned complexion–when he saw it, his brown eyes glinted, his jaw tightened, and he found himself looking anywhere else. It was hard to keep eye contact with that silvery pane, and even harder to admit there was a problem with that.

But his darling ferns, his lilypads, his arboretum–none of it showed a reflection of himself. No, this wasn’t the ticket he was given, but the bushel of achievements he’d worked for tirelessly throughout the years. No Johnny to tell him he was distant, no Alex to whisper about his moodiness, no Jason to remind him to take care of himself.

No. Here, there was nobody. Nobody but him.

For years, his few friends tried to convince him to open the conservatory to the public. The wide array of plants he had garnered and the spectacular growth they had achieved warranted attention. He could charge money, accept donations, and even train the next generation of botanists.

Ah, but what had they given him? Months of failed feelings, years of romantic remorse, and packages upon packages of personal problems. His anger and regret came to a head as he moved his trimmers too quickly–a single red rose falling to the mulch below.

“…Careless.” Ashton sighed, gently scooping up the flowerhead and putting it into the compost bin beside him.

No. Here, there was nobody. Nobody but him. And it would stay that way.

As Ashton entered the western wing of the conservatory, he felt hot, wet air hit his face. The plastic separator between the rooms sloughed off of his shoulders, swinging in the mild breeze the vents created. He walked on the stone paths, crossing over the small river he had installed for algaes and lichens. The top of the water bubbled with movement as the fish swam around the bridge excitedly. Green and white algae floated on top–occasionally being nipped at by some of the less picky fish. He took care with his steps not to squash any snails or crawling friends.

Slowly, he approached the back of the room. The river led into an enormous lake, filled with blooming lily-pads. On the other end of the walking path were bushes and vines holding carnivorous plants. Venus fly-traps, pitcher plants, and waterwheel plants abound, maws open and hungry. Attracted by the scent of the flowers in the room and the nectar of the carnivores, insects managed to find their way in–but lately, it was harder to feed them.

The pitcher plants themselves had grown wildly, as did most things under Ashton’s care. There were large enough for a human to sit in comfortably, and the lily pads could nearly support an adult’s weight. The attraction to be had at his conservatory was not the diversity nor the health of the plants–but the sheer size. The fruit and vegetables he grew here were enough to net him quite the pretty penny at farmer’s markets–and continue his passion of caring for the little green children of the soil.

Of course, enormous plants meant enormous needs. Plenty of fertilizer and soil supplements in the case of most produce–but for the pitcher plants, it meant something a little more heavy. Ashton sighed as he lifted still-living mice out of a small box with one hand–and dropped them inside of the enormous red pods. The top snapped shut, a bit of pollen clouding the room as the giant plants quickly moved to seal their prey to their fate.

As Ashton was finishing up feeding time for his altogether too large Audrey IIs, his hand fumbled. The mouse plummeted to the ground, and immediately set about running away–right onto the lily pads. He gave chase, but stopped just short of the water’s edge.

“Eaaasy now, I’m not gonna hurt ya.” Ashton lied through his teeth, slowly moving forwards. He put a little more weight on the pad, surprised it was still holding him. He wiped the sweat from his brow, moving forward slightly more. Slowly, slightly, slyly, he moved towards the stunned mouse… and reflexively snapped his leg back as the lily pad ripped underneath his weight, the green fiber cascading in a wave that plunged the mouse out of reach.

Ashton sought desperately to grab for something as his balance was so rudely stripped from him–but found himself tumbling backwards, falling right into his precious plants! His legs suddenly found themselves next to his head and he slipped and slid into something–and the world went dark red as he heard a SNAP! He looked up and around, uncomfortable in his position and very distressed. He pushed against the walls of the fibrous prison, realizing very quickly he was in one of the pitcher plants.

“Shit, now it’s gonna die.” Ashton bemoaned, moving to push against the top leaf to try and escape. No matter how much he pushed, the leaf wouldn’t budge. It was stuck there by some sort of ultra-adhesive nectar… He tried ripping the sides–with no luck. He tried to push and struggle and move about, but all it seemed to do was make his prison hotter and less comfortable.

Panting, he sat still for a moment, feeling oddly vulnerable despite sitting in an unbreakable prison. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself–and noticed it smelled awfully sweet. It was like sweet fruit nectar, and it… actually was helping him to calm down. He felt warm, sensitive, and a little bit sweaty–but the smell was helping him forget all of that. It was actually getting stronger.

Ashton only had to take a look down to realize where it was coming from. The nectar of the pitcher plant was slowly filling up the cavern he was trapped in. It had already melted away his pants, and was starting to work on his shirt, too!

He yelped and started his onslaught against the plant walls again, watching helplessly as the nectar rose around his chest, and eventually up to his neck. He stood to a squat inside the plant, gasping as the nectar slowed his movements and put plenty of pressure on his chest. As if digestion wasn’t already a very real fear, drowning had to be added onto the list, too? As his head pressed against the ever-unmoving top leaf, he took in a deep breath. The nectar, yellow-orange and cloudy, slowly covered up past his head. He couldn’t see anything. Opening his eyes, the nectar didn’t sting–but he couldn’t make out his hands when they were in front of his face. The little light making it through the red exterior was dimmed even more.

Ashton, his chest burning, let out a long exhale through the thick liquid–and just as promptly, he inhaled a lungful of sticky sweet nectar. It slid its way down his throat, filling every inch of his chest with thick and heavy sugar. His eyes crossed, his vision faded in and out, and his chest fluttered as it realized it had no air left inside of it.

And then it all started to tingle. It felt warm, it felt… pleasant. Was this what dying was like? No, this was… different. He felt the nectar around him swirling–moving, even. The liquid stirred and flowed of its own accord–and Ashton found his ass suddenly opening up as an immense amount of the nectar started to plunge it’s way into him. He opened his mouth to yelp, and a lungful of nectar came out, happily joining the rest of the liquid on the way into his body.

He spread his cheeks, desperately trying to grab at the writhing mass, finding it a useless effort as the nectar drained into him. Every grasp at the stream only split it and paused it for a second. Even covering his hole wasn’t enough, the nectar seeping through his fingers and still finding a way inside him. His hole stretched, his stomach swelling, and his body shaking as the pitcher plant slowly emptied of nectar once more.

The last few drops found its way inside of him, and he groaned, rubbing his enormous stomach in any effort to try and get it to calm down. He even tried reaching up his ass to pull out the nectar–to no avail, although he shuddered pleasantly at the feeling of his used hole being toyed with.

Suddenly, his gut gurgled–and the enormous bulge started to shrink down. Ashton sighed with relief as pressure was taken off of his stomach… but he began to feel pressure elsewhere. Everywhere! His arms and legs were filling up, his stomach shrinking as his chest expanded. His head even got a bit taller as his mind started to cloud with the nectar… as he grew, the plant was quickly growing too small for his form. A modest five foot six, Ashton was quickly growing past his limits, and found himself straining against the pitcher plant’s walls at eight feet!

He let out a roar of success as the walls gave way, his legs finally bursting through the walls and his head popping out of the top. He kept growing, gasping and panting as his cock surged forwards, dripping a sticky trail of precum. His body expanded and inflated, chest enormous, muscles firm and full, and his body slowly dwarfing his previous prison. As the changes slowed, he found himself quite surprised as the red plant had become a tight-fitting speedo for him, his bulge somehow contained in the shiny, red material.

He thundered over to the pond, his ten foot form peering over the rippling water of the lily pad pond. He saw an enormous boy staring back at him–incredibly fit, drenched in some sort of orangish-yellow liquid (like an odd tan?) and with freshly bleached hair and orange eyes.

“W-Wait, that’s not… That’s not me.” He stumbled back, the water and the very foundation of the conservatory shaking. “It must be hallucinogenic. It’s fine, I’ll just… Fuck, I’ll go ask someone.” He moved through the rooms, barely making it through the plastic dividers between greenhouses. His form brushed against both sides of the doorframe, and his taller head barely scraped under the top.

Stepping outside, he stood to his full height, feeling an immense warmth on his back. He saw someone approaching–oh, boy. He recognized that face. His latest romantic mistake.

“Jason!” Ashton awkwardly approached him, the dirt handling his new weight better than his self-built greenhouses. “Hey, uh, do I… look okay?” Jason managed to tear his blue eyes away from his phone, his pompadour bouncing a bit as he looked up at Ashton’s gargantuan body.

“W-…What?! Ashton, is that…?” He peered at him for a moment, eyes wide. His pupils traced the other boy’s figure, admiring the muscles and the smooth contour of his body… “W-What the fuck? I was gone for like, a month! What kind of training program did you do? And… wait, did you get taller?!”

Ashton’s body went into panic as he was informed that he wasn’t hallucinating. His mind felt like static, and Jason’s words slowly faded into hardly audible mumblings. He held his head, eyes crossing as his brain entered a new stage of grief. The sticky sweet taste of nectar on his tongue, the new body, the complete hypercock package enclosed in his bright red speedo…

There was no time for whatever came after denial. A complete and utter meltdown was his psyche’s last chance at saving itself.

“Hahaaaa, toootally!” Ashton laughed, eyes still crossed as he moved forwards a step. Jason stepped back–but their strides were incredibly different in size. “I’ve been doing so much while you were gone, Jacey! Is it okay if I call you Jacey? God, you’re sooo cute when you’re like, super flustered.” Ashton couldn’t believe what he was saying–but it was fine! He couldn’t believe anything right now. Not even the warm, gooey feeling around his ears as sticky warm nectar dripped from his ears.

“What? God, Ashton, I…” Jason blushed, trying to look away from the beautiful monstrosity before him, but his eyes kept moving back to the enormous hunk. He even lifted his phone, trying to block his vision–but his fingers found their way into camera mode, snapping picture after picture of Ashton’s new, enormous, and jiggly pecs… He took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. All he could smell, however, was a sickly sweet scent coming from his ex-boyfriend… and he slowly moved towards it, his body shaking.

“Like, what, Jacey? It’s fine, I’m sooo different now, right? So we can date and kiss and everything will be fine again, right?!” He laughed–something nonsensical, empty, and dumb. None of this made sense. Ashton didn’t care. “Oh my gosh, are you gonna hug me and make up? C’mere!” He felt his cock surging as suddenly he thought about nothing but drawing Jason in for an enormous bear hug. He wrapped his arms around the boy, lifting him up five feet into the air, snuggling him against his enormous, sticky pecs.

“O-Ohhh… Ashton, I… I can’t… no, I don’t…” Jason’s eyes crossed, and slowly began to tint orange, his tongue hanging out and drool plummeting from his pink tongue onto the ground. “I’m sooo in love with you… I love you so, so much, Ashton~ You’re so fucking hooot.” He said it with a longing, drawn-out voice, panting and pressing himself into Ashton’s pecs, sniffing deep and kissing whatever he could. That was when Ashton’s pecs flexed harder than he ever knew they could.

They grabbed onto Jason’s head, pushing his pompadour right against the middle of his chest, pulling him inwards slowly. His head disappeared, his hoodie-clad torso coming next. He felt the vibrations of moans and the slight bumping of a struggling figure as it slipped deeper into his pecs. Ashton groaned, his cock throbbing as that sweet nectar dripped faster from his ears, his eyes crossing harder as he let out a giggle.

“Jacey, you feel so funnyyy!” He giggled, flexing even harder–and with a shlorp, Jacey was wriggling inside his chest, his pecs bouncing and moving around as Jason settled inside of them… slowly shrinking, slowly melting down–and then BOOMF! His two massive meaty pillows exploded to life on his chest, the muscles rippling as Jason added his entire caloric count to Ashton’s body.

A surge of pleasure washed over Ashton as his cock stuck itself out of his speedo, launching a cannon-like stream of cum across the street and drenching the house across from his.

“O-Oh, fuck!” Ashton suddenly seemed to snap back to reality as the frat boys who lived across the street suddenly came out yelling–very upset that someone had spilled ‘white paint’ all over everything in their house. “N-No, I’m so sorry, listen, I just…” Ashton didn’t have much of a train of thought, only panic–but even that faded as he focused on a mohawked boy’s body. His ‘hawk was enormous, and his biceps were even beefier. He could see the enormous bulge in his pants, and his pecs looked as big on him as Ashton’s did on his own body. He licked his lips–and found himself sighing pleasantly as his body let out a sweet smelling musk… “I just wanted to fuck you, babe.” Ashton’s voice came out low and sultry–and he quickly covered his mouth! How could he say that?!

“What the fuck?! What did you say? God, a fucking fag! That’s what this dude is! A creepy…. A cree…” The wind blew in the ‘hawked punk’s direction, the scent of the nectar invading his nose. He slowly started to approach, without a word, and Ashton put his hands behind his own head. His body was trying to tell him something, and no matter what Ashton thought, he couldn’t shake that this was… right.

The ‘hawked punk grabbed onto Ashton’s cockhead–and thrust his entire head inside the slit, moaning and groaning. Ashton could barely make out what he was saying.

“Ohhh, fuck, you’re so sexy… shit, I just… I wanna cum in, on, and around you, dude… I’m… fuuuuck…” It was barely comprehensible, but when Ashton heard it, his cock throbbed like no tomorrow. Each throb brought the punk deeper and deeper in, devouring his enormous pecs, his thin waist, his bubble butt, and huge kicks to boot! He moaned out loud, gasping as he felt his body accept the punk slowly… BOOMF! Even bigger balls, his cock surging forwards and grabbing a hold of one of the other frat boys, his head stuck inside just like the other… and as his friends tried to pull him out, there was a quick schlorpschlorpschlorp! And suddenly three enormous bulges trailed down his shaft… Melting into sweet, sticky, nectary cum…

“I… Oh em geee… that felt soooo fucking good!” Ashton giggled, his ears practically overflowing with nectar as his brain melted down into mush. He knew this was the right choice. This was what he was supposed to become. Eat, grow, repeat. Eat, grow, repeat. Eat, grow, repeat. He leaned back as his cock throbbed bigger, becoming thicker and thicker, his balls swelling to the size of beach balls, and his libido driving him wild. He sat back on the grass with a THUD and let out an effeminate moan as his cock rocketed frat boy cum halfway across town, making an enormous and sticky arc through the sky, his entire body shaking with pleasure. “OH EM GEEEE! LIKE, OH MY GOOOD!” He yelled out, jacking off as hard as he could, bucking his hips and moving so much the ground rumbled underneath him. “I have to get like, Johnny in on this!” He jacked off with one hand, pulling out his iPhone with the other, and snapped a photo of himself, sending it to his ex-boyfriend. He didn’t even care that the last message sent was an argument from a year ago.

[Heyyy, cum ride me plsss, i’m ttly alooone]

There was no response. An emoji popped up on the screen–a little glass of orange juice? No! He recognized it instantly. It was a nice glass of sweet nectar… he sent it right after the first message.

[I’d do anything for you, Ashy! I love you so so so much! Please let me ride you!]

[Like, cum over then, lmao ;)]

Within minutes, Johnny’s brown curls bounced against his face as he hopped off his bike, making his way towards the enormous and irresistible himbo that was Ashton.

“Like, you totes took your time, Johnny!”

“I know, I’m so sorry! I went as fast as I could, see? I even got ready for you!” Johnny immediately dropped his shorts–and that’s when Ashton noticed Johnny’s eyes were crossed and tinted orange as well. He giggled and turned around, spreading his asshole for Ashton to see. The enormous himbo was pleased to see it already dripping with orangish-yellow nectar. His cock lined up with Johnny’s ass, and a single hand grabbed onto his torso. He thrust into him like a fleshlight, both of their moans shaking the entire neighborhood as he went to the hilt over and over and over again.

To say they came in seconds would be an understatement. Ashton was cumming as soon as his cock hit Johnny’s hole, and it didn’t stop even after he made Johnny cum five times. Hours passed in seconds for them as they did nothing but fuck on the front lawn–and passersby screamed and ran for the hills as soon as they realized what was going on. Well, some did.

Johnny’s boyfriend wasn’t so lucky. When he saw Johnny getting plowed, he approached in tears, screaming and yelling at his pleasure-struck partner, who wanted nothing to do with him now that Ashy was showing him the best way to live. Young, dumb, and full of cum. Of course, getting that close wasn’t without its own rewards.

The scent took him easily, and his shorts dropped down too. He went up behind Ashton, pulling down his speedo to reveal his enormous ass. He plunged his six inch cock into the enormous hole, hardly feeling anything. Frustrated, he plunged deeper–pushing against it, his cross-eyed and nectar filled mind not allowing him to think of anything but fucking this beast of a man. Deeper! DEEPER! DEEPER!

SCHLORP!

With that, Johnny’s boyfriend was suddenly making Ashton moan–which was all either of them wanted… but Johnny’s boyfriend quickly became another FLOOMP! As Ashton’s ass exploded outwards, his cheeks becoming an enormous bubble butt! The jacked and hung stud that Johnny was dating caused his ass to triple in size! Knowing that’s what the side-dish got him, Ashton found himself hungry for the main course.

He lifted Johnny off his cock, his hole stretched and dripping with nectar… and put his bare feet to his lips.

“Uhn, Ashton, yes, please! Let me be a part of you!”

Slurp.

“Deeper, I wanna go all the way! I wanna be yours forever!”

Sluuurp.

“I-I love you! I love you I love you IloveyouIloveyouIlove–”

SLURP!

Gulp.

Ashton patted his stomach, cock still spewing cum onto the lawn in front of him. His gut gurgled away as Johnny slowly turned to muscle and fat for his body… and he felt something bubbling up inside of him. He sat up slightly, face contorting through a hundred different emotions before his mouth opened wide, and he let out a

BUUUOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRPPPPPPORRRRRP!

He collapsed back down, gasping and giggling as his tummy settled, his body growing another foot in height as Johnny became part of him forever.

He looked over to the side, spotting his greenhouses, noting the plants inside were so perfectly sized for him now… but he ate just about anything but plants now! What a silly waste of space.

Ah, but those pitcher plants were still in the back… and there were so many open plots!

“Mmmm… if Ashy wants more boys… Ashy… makes more boys!” He broke out into a huge grin, giggling as he thought of all the delicious boys he would plant, grow, and mutate into food for himself…

“I’ll call it… Ashy’s Arboretum.”

“…Wait, what’s that word even mean again? I’ll, like, text Alex! He’ll like, totes come over to explain it to me, hehe!”


End file.
